Y si fuera ella
by Viridiana
Summary: Oneshot sobre Mikki y Kyosuke en Navidad. ¿Y si fuera ella? La que siempre espere... Felices Fiestas!


**Hola!**

**Pues a los que lean esto; es un regalo de una servidora.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**Este one-shot y los demas que subire a lo largo de estos dias; tienen una dedicacion muy especial. Para mi tio.**

**Fallecio el pasado viernes 15 de diciembre. Yo se que nadie de mi familia va a leer esto; pero yo lo quiero hacer por que el siempre me apoyo. Y aunque era un tio lejano (primo de mi mama); nunca me quito su apoyo. Cada vez que ibamos a su casa, tenia unas palabras de aliento para mi. La ultima vez que lo vi (hace dos años) me dijo unas palabras y rompi una promesa que le hice en aquel entonces; pero le hago una nueva... que el ya sabe cual es. TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR TIO! POR QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE UN BUEN HIJO, HERMANO, ESPOSO Y PADRE. Esto es para ti!**

**H.G.E. **

**Lo siento, me deje llevar... Pero el me queria mucho, al igual que yo a el.**

**Disfruten este fic!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Y si fuera ella**

**Especial de Navidad**

Iba en un avión rumbo a su tierra natal, Japón. Tenia dos años ausente. Y los que lo visitaban era su familia. Seisuke tenía casi un año de casado, la Srita Kaori resulto ser muy buena esposa. Su papa y su mama le hablaban seguido; el no era muy devoto de su gente para marcarles.

Su mente divagaba, el trayecto se le estaba haciendo relativamente corto.

Esta seria la primera navidad que pasaría en casa desde hace mucho tiempo. Alcanzo a divisar las luces del aeropuerto. Se encontraba nervioso; no sabia que esperar de su regreso.

En cuanto salio del avión se notaba que el frío invierno ya estaba haciendo estragos en la comunidad nipona. Se ajusto su chamarra no traía otra cosa mas que eso, un sudadera ligera y la playera. Estaba acostumbrado a ese clima; Holanda no era precisamente el Caribe…

Cuando piso el aeropuerto, gran cantidad flashes le cegaron la vista. Justo como cuando se fue… solo que había una diferencia. _Ella _no estaba ahí.

* * *

Ella se desliza y me atropella  
y aunque a veces no me importe,  
sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir

* * *

Camino a paso lento entre los reporteros; sin dar ninguna entrevista. Al final del pasillo improvisado vio unos rostros conocidos. 

-Kyosuke… -Su hermano mayor le extendió la mano.

-Hermano… -Le dio un gran apretón. -¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?

-No mucho. Ya sabes que con mi velocidad siempre llegamos a tiempo… -La Sra. Kaori Kanou le dio una sonrisa.

-Espero que tu la hagas entrar en razón… -Seisuke tomo la maleta del menor. –Ya le dije que en su estado no es bueno que haga ese tipo de carreras…

-¿Estado? –El pelinaranja pestañeo confundido. La pareja sonrió y Kaori muy discretamente se señalo el vientre.

-Serás tío en algunos meses… - Bajo la voz la mujer para que los curiosos no escucharan.

-¡Oh, vaya! –Sonrió. –Esa es una gran noticia. –Abrazo a la pareja, poniéndose entre ambos. –No se preocupen yo le enseñare todo lo que necesite saber en este mundo. –Su arrogancia ante todo.

-Yo preferiría que no. Por favor no dejen que este le enseñe modales… son los de un primitivo -Voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz.

-Tenias que ser tú… ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Inglaterra? –El de cabello cenizo alzo los hombros. –Lo sabia nadie quiere a un guardameta tan poco habilidoso como tu.

-Vamos, Sakai, Kyosuke no es tiempo de estar peleando. –Kaori le regalo una sonrisa.

-Lo mejor será irnos… estamos llamando la atención mas de la cuenta…

Seisuke tomo de la mano a su esposa y en la otra mano la maleta. Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Sakai con maleta en mano y Kyosuke los siguieron.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles. Esa noche era la de navidad. Caminaba con algunas bolsas en las manos, regalos de ultima hora y algunos comestibles que le habían encargado en su hogar. Sus pasos la dirigieron al lugar donde lo vio por primera vez. Aquel semáforo le traía buenos recuerdos. 

La ropa invernal le era estorbosa; en cuanto sonó su celular fue muy difícil sacarlo de su bolsillo.

-¿Diga? –Contesto con mejillas rojas por el viento que quemaba.

-Mikki¿Te vas a tardar? –La Sra. Tsujiwaki era la que hablaba

-No, mama. Estoy ahí en unos 20 minutos. –Guardo silencio. -¿Por que?

-Por nada… No te tardes más. –Y así sin más le colgó.

-Que raro… -Guardo el aparato en su abrigo.

Iba caminando por un puesto de revistas cuando vio la portada de una de ellas. El encabezado decía: "La sensación en Europa son los hermanos Kanou. Dos fuertes candidatos para el equipo que nos representara en el próximo mundial de fútbol". Un fotomontaje de los hermanos; cada uno con las casacas de sus equipos; era el atractivo visual.

-Ha cambiado… Susurro mientras mantenía la mirada fija en aquel papel. – Se ve más guapo. –Se sonrojo por su comentario. –Me siento como una de esas locas fanáticas…

-Tenemos un enlace desde el aeropuerto de la cuidad, donde acaba de llegar el futbolista Kyosuke Kanou –En una tienda de artículos electrónicos pasaban las imágenes de Kyosuke con su hermano. Un reportero empieza a hablar. –Su hermano mayor Seisuke fue a recibirlo en el aeropuerto junto con su esposa; ahí mismo logramos captar que se encontraron con el arquero del Manchester United, Sakai. Todos salieron del lugar sin rumbo conocido. Y no quisieron dar entrevistas…

-No puedo creerlo. -Mikki parpadeo confusa. –Ya esta aquí en Japón. –Miro el reloj de la pantalla que estaba frente a ella. -¡Ya es tarde!

Camino a prisa, mientras que cierto pelirrojo era lo único que había en su cabeza.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos hermano? –Kyosuke sabia que ese no era el camino a la casa de sus "padres". 

-Es una sorpresa… aunque no deberíamos darte ninguna. No fuiste a nuestra boda… -Kaori le mando una mirada asesina ¬. ¬

-Eso se considera una grosería. ¿No asistir a la boda de tu único hermano? –Sakai se quito las gafas oscuras que traía, junto con la boina tejida dejando libres sus cabellos (baba).

-Mi familia no es de tu incumbencia… ¬. ¬ Además… ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros? –Se movió incomodo en el carro, uno parecido al convertible pero mas espacioso.

-Kaori lo invito, además nos conocimos el día de mi boda. –Seisuke respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí ¬. ¬ -Pasaron 5 minutos y el pelinaranja se impaciento. -¡Ya me aburrí¿A dónde vamos?

-Pareces un niño pequeño. No puedo creer que te consideren uno de los mejores futbolistas de la UEFA. –Koji miraba de arriba abajo a su "amigo" –Rodrigo siempre ha sido mejor que tu en varios aspectos.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE!? –Flamas se encendieron alrededor del agredido.

-Lo que oíste, esta en su mejor momento en el Juventus. Lastima que se haya ido a Brasil para pasar la temporada con su familia… Si estuviera aquí entre los dos te hubiéramos tolerado…

La joven pareja sonrió y se hicieron señas. Seisuke aparco en una bahía de emergencia antes de entrar a la carretera.

-Y ¿ahora?

Kyo miro como su hermano bajaba y detrás de el Kaori. Ella marco por su celular y momentos después estaba riéndose. Seisuke saco algo de la cajuela; cuando acabaron de hacerlo, se volvieron a subir como si nada. El mayor le dio una guitarra a su hermano.

-Ten¿Por qué no tocas para entretenerte? –Le extendió el instrumento.

-¡NO! Me va a perforar lo oídos –Koji hizo un ademán gracioso de taparse las orejas.

-Cállate y escucha… -Kyo empezó a tocar

* * *

Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde,  
que se marcha y que se queda,  
que es pregunta y es respuesta  
que es mi oscuridad, estrella.

* * *

Se miraron las tres personas que iban en el auto, todos con unas miradas de cómplices.

* * *

Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda  
va conmigo pero no sé dónde va  
mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida  
y, a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme

* * *

-¡Ya llegue! –Mikki dejo las cosas aun lado mientras se quitaba su abrigo y los zapatos. Miro con curiosidad que habían varios pares de zapatos desconocidos para ella. 

-Estamos en el comedor. –Su padre le respondió. –Deja las cosas en la cocina.

-Si.

Oía voces en el comedor, varias; todas conocidas. Pero se supone que solo ella y sus padres estarían ese día en su casa. ¿Quiénes eran los demás?

Cuando termino de acomodar todo entro en la siguiente habitación casi grita de la impresión de ver a esa gente en su casa.

-¡Hola Tsujiwaki! –Le gritaron Karim, Mori, el entrenador Murakami, Sako (baba), Kamata, Ichikawa (baba), Esaka, y Yuuya…

-Hola preciosa Mikki –Con toda galantería el "cabeza de nido" le beso la mano.

-Yuuya… -Empezó a reír nerviosa. Y le quito su mano. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

Se miraron entre todos.

-Pues… me encontré a Karim y me dijo que la habías invitado a cenar y me dijo que si quería acompañarla –Mori hablo con nerviosismo.

-Yo me encontré con Mori me comento a donde iba a venir y me auto invite –A varios le escurrieron gotas detrás de la nuca.

-Yo me disculpo el entrenador me dijo que si lo acompañábamos, que estábamos cordialmente invitados por ti –Sako le hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa, seguido por Kamata e Ichikawa.

-Veo que el tiempo que no te hemos visto te ha favorecido, cada día estas más linda. –Esaka la miraba de arriba abajo.

Jeje. ¿No quieren algo de tomar? -Prefería cambiar el tema.

-Tus papas ya nos dieron algo, gracias de todas maneras. –Murakami le contesto a la joven.

RING, RING

-Yo voy –Mikki se ofreció a contestar el teléfono.

-¡NO! –Le gritaron todos a coro.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Yo contesto –Su papa se levanto de su lugar.

-Ustedes están muy raros… ¬. ¬

* * *

Y la encontraré de nuevo  
pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo  
pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,  
nunca me responde, si al girar la rueda...

* * *

-¿De donde conoces esa canción? Es muy linda. –Kaori lo miro por el retrovisor 

-La oí de algún compañero en el equipo y me gusto mucho –De repente su mirada cambio a una totalmente nostálgica

-¿Y no tienes novia por allá? –Sakai lo cuestiono. –Digo hay muchas mujeres bellas por esos rumbos…

-No… no hay nadie que me interese de ese país…

-¿Entonces alguien de aquí? –Seisuke siguió el rumbo de la conversación

-Si… -Contestaba realmente sin poner atención al interrogatorio

-¡Yo se quien es…! –Kaori brinco en su asiento logrando que Seisuke perdiera el control del automóvil por un momento. – ¡Oye¿Acaso estas loco?

-¿De que estas hablando? –El menor de los hermanos por fin salio de su letargo.

-De casualidad la dueña de tus pensamientos ¿no será Tsujiwaki? –Sakai le mando una mirada burlona.

-¿Eh? –El rostro de Kyosuke se puso del mismo tono que su cabello.

-Calma, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino…

Seisuke miraba a su hermano; por mas que lo negara el siempre estuvo enamorado de aquella muchacha.

Llegaron a una calle tranquila. Miro una vez más indicaciones que le habían dado esos chicos. _Se van a poner muy contentos…_

-Hemos llegado. –Bajaron del carro; aunque el pelinaranja se quedo rezagado hasta el final.

-Esta no es la casa de nuestros padres… -Kyosuke vio esa casa de dos pisos; que no tenia nada en común con la de sus padres adoptivos.

-No. –Los tres le contestaron como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Pero anda, toca. Nos están esperando –Sakai y Kaori le empujaron para que tocara el timbre…

* * *

DING, DONG. 

-Yo voy –Mikki se adelanto a la entrada de su casa; cuando vio quien era su cara no pudo ser otra más que de asombro. –Kyosuke… -Susurro mientras se ponía pálida y sentía desvanecerse.

* * *

Era como un sueño; por que claro que tenia que serlo… ¿O por que rayos Kyosuke Kanou estaría en la entrada de su casa en la noche de Navidad? 

-Anda, chica dormilona… No viaje desde Holanda solo para verte dormir… -Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que observo fueron unos azules que le miraban muy de cerca; tuvo que abrir y cerrar varias veces los párpados para asimilar la luz del lugar.

-¿Kyosuke? –Poco a poco se enderezo la peliverde. –No puedo creer que estés aquí…

-Yo tampoco… -La miraba fijamente. –Al parecer mi hermano y su esposa tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto…

-Ya se me hacia raro, que todos los que están en la sala hubieran venido a visitarme… -Se sentó totalmente en su cama.

-Esos tontos. –Se acerco inconscientemente a ella un poco más. -¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien… la escuela se me dificulta en algunas ocasiones; pero siempre logro salir bien librada –Noto incomoda que estaban en una situación que podría mal entenderse si alguien los viera.

-¿Y el fútbol?

-Hay días en que lo juego; cuando veo a las chicas que estaban en el equipo. Pero ya es solo un pasatiempo. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el equipo?

-Como crees… si soy el mejor delantero que pueden tener –Se rió con arrogancia. –Aunque extraño Japón… -Su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza y nostalgia.

-¿En serio? –Kyo movió la cabeza en señal asertiva. –Supongo que te hacen falta tus padres, Seisuke…

-No exactamente… -Se miraron fijamente; como aquel día en el hospital.

* * *

Y la encontraré de nuevo  
pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo  
pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,  
nunca me responde, si al girar la rueda...

* * *

-Espere mucho tiempo noticias de ti. –Susurro con una voz apenas perceptible. –Pensé que te habías olvido de lo que me dijiste ese día en el aeropuerto 

-Nunca… -Quería eliminar totalmente esa mínima distancia que los separaba.

* * *

Ella se hace fría y se hace eterna  
un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz  
gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella

* * *

-Kyosuke… yo… -Temblaban inconscientemente sus labios al tener a Kanou tan cerca. 

-Yo también te amo…

Y por fin unió sus labios con los de ella. Muchas veces habían imaginado como seria este momento; y ahora que por fin lo estaban viviendo, no podían creerlo.

Mikki enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyosuke. El por su parte; le tomo de la cintura. El beso estaba pasando a ser algo más que aquel beso inocente con el que habían empezado.

* * *

Que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda  
pero, si mi boca se equivoca…

* * *

Poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama. Kyosuke se estaba colocando encima de ella… 

DING, DONG (que creían que iba a hacer lemmon o lime… pues no! jiji)

Se separaron de golpe, los dos visiblemente sonrojados.

-Ehh, yo bueno… -Mikki miraba hacia todos lados en su habitación

-Si, lo se. –Le agarro la mano. –Aun tengo un contrato en Holanda; pero tengo unos días antes de regresar…

-Yo… no se si quiera que estemos separados… -Miro con ternura la manera en que le sostenía su mano

-Le han hecho una oferta al club; para trasladarme a un equipo italiano… La han aceptado -Tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas; ahora que estaba con ella, no la iba a dejar tan fácil.

* * *

Pero, si mi boca se equivoca  
y al llamarla nombro a otra  
a veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón

* * *

-Oh… -No entendía adonde quería llegar el pelinaranja. 

-Se que somos jóvenes… Y que aun nos falta mucho por delante… -Tomo aire. –Pero en verdad… yo quiero pasar a tu lado todo lo que me resta de vida

-Kyosuke… -Sus ojos empezaron a brillar

-Se que es precipitado… y que hasta una locura podría parecer… pero… -Se bajo de la cama y se arrodillo a lado de ella. -¿Te casarías conmigo antes de que me vaya a Italia?

-… -No podia articular palabra; sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…

* * *

Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea  
mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay quien no tiene corazón  
y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema

* * *

-Podrías acabar la escuela, allá. –No sabía si aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad o de algo más. –Te juro que haré cualquier cosa… 

-Acepto. –Le sonrió detrás de aquellas lágrimas.

* * *

Y¿si fuera ella?

* * *

-¿Qué? –Tenia que escucharlo una vez más. 

-¡Que acepto, numero 9! –Y se abalanzo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios.

-¡NO, MIKKI! –Se oyó un grito detrás de la puerta.

-¡Que diablos? –Kanou se encamino hasta abrirla de un solo golpe.

-Jeje… hola Kyosuke –Murakami se rascaba la nuca, en una obvia señal de nerviosismo.

Yuuya era detenido por Sakai, Ichikawa y Mori. Karim sonreía de ver esa escena.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Mikki se acerco a su ahora prometido.

-Hola Kyosuke… Mikki… -Esaka miraba a la pareja. –Se ve bien juntos, siempre lo dije

-¡NO! Por que una mujer tan hermosa como Mikki tiene que casarse con el cabeza de naranja. –Yuuya intentaba acercarse al de ojos azules.

-Cállate, cabeza de nido… -Y le dio un coscorrón. –Es de mala educación escuchar atrás de las puertas.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –La Sra. Tsujiwaki se unió al grupo. Miro a su hija, que aunque estaba sonrojada, tenía la mirada de felicidad. –Veo que ya despertaste… ¿no crees que es de mala educación no atender a los invitados?

-Si, lo siento mama. –Le hizo una reverencia. –Bajemos al comedor.

-Por cierto, joven. –Señalo a Kyosuke. –Lo esperan en la sala.

-¿A mi? –Rasco su cabeza. –Seguro mi hermano y Kaori

-No estés tan seguro, Kyosuke. –Sakai bajo los escalones.

* * *

Kamata, Sako y el matrimonio Kanou Doumoto tomaban pacientemente su te. El Sr. Tsujiwaki y un matrimonio más hacían lo mismo. 

-Ya vienen. –La mama de Mikki se sentó a lado de su esposo.

Un ruido se empezó a oír; para ser más exactos una discusión.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, Mikki comprometida contigo…

Yuuya callo al ver que todos en la sala le miraban. Kaori y Seisuke rieron ante la noticia; al igual que los ex -alumnos de Jyoyo. Los dos matrimonios restantes siguieron tomando el te, como si nada.

Kanou iba detrás de la peliverde, con los brazos en la nuca. Como si nada le importara; pero cuando vio quienes estaban ahí…

-¿Mama¿Papa? –Trago saliva.

-Hola hijo –Su mama corrió a besarlo y abrazarlo. Cuando el se agacho le susurro al oído –Siempre dije que ustedes dos quedarían juntos

-Mama… -Se quedo boquiabierto

-Señora. –Mikki se inclino. –Es un placer verla de nuevo.

-Basta, basta. Muy pronto serás mi hija… -Se inclino aun más Mikki.

-Señora… -Mikki quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante

-Kyosuke… -El Sr. Kanou se puso frente a su hijo menor. -¿Es cierto la noticia de este muchacho? –Señalo a Kiba.

-Si… -Intento erguirse lo mas que pudo

-El matrimonio no es un juego… -Le miro a los ojos. –Y aun son jóvenes…

-Lo se; pero también se que siempre la he querido. Y aunque han pasado años desde la ultima vez que la vi… -Miro a Mikki que tenia los ojos puestos en el. –Mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron

* * *

Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda  
va conmigo... digo yo  
mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella

* * *

-Ya veo… -Guardo silencio un instante, para después sonreír y abrir sus brazos para abrazarlo. –Se que serás un gran marido para ella. 

-Ejem… -Carraspeo el papa de Mikki. -¿no piensa decirnos nada a mi mujer y a mi?

-Eh, yo… -Tenia que ser firme, aunque era mas fácil intimidar a un oponente en el campo; que hacerlo a su próximo suegro. –Quisiera que usted y su esposa me dieran su consentimientos para casarme con Mikki…

-¿Para cuando piensan hacerlo? –La Sra. Tsujiwaki miro a su hija.

-Pues… para dentro de unos meses. Antes de que se vaya a Italia… -Se sentían observados, todos los veían como si fueran un espectáculo.

-Podrán organizarla todo este tiempo; cuando venga de Holanda yo puedo ayudarles a terminar con todo. -Le paso un brazo por los hombros a su prometida.

-Pero… -El papa de ella iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Oh, vamos querido. –Les sonrió a la pareja. –No se lo hagas tan largo. –Le agarro por el rostro a Mikki. –Obsérvala; sus ojos no se veían con esa alegría desde que el se fue. –Todos sonrieron ante esas palabras. – En realidad se quieren; si no, no habríamos montado todo esto.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mi hija te ama y se nota a leguas. Nunca te pudo encontrar en alguien. No era la misma de antes. –Le agarro la mano a su futuro yerno. – Su padre y yo hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que tú eras lo que le faltaba para ser feliz.

-Por eso me contacto la mama de Mikki; ella sabia que yo tenia los datos de tus papas –Mori abrazado de Karim siguió el hilo de la confesión y señalo a Kyosuke.

-Cuando este joven hablo con nosotros y nos lo explico… -La mama de los futbolistas continuo. –Tu padre y yo ya sabíamos; que ustedes sentían algo; aunque lo negaran… -Su papá le dio la razón a la señora

-Mama me marco y me dijo que si les quería ayudar –Seisuke continuo la cadena. – Y cuando le dije a Kaori; supe que no podría echarme para atrás

-Así que ideamos esta sorpresa. Que tu y Mikki se reencontraran –Kaori los abrazo. –Y me alegra que al fin se confesaran.

-Gracias… -La de ojos cafés estaba conmovida por ese gesto. –Pero… ¿Y ustedes que tiene que ver en esto? –Señalo a los demás.

-Bueno… yo puedo explicar eso. –Karim se soltó de su novio (sip, para mi Mori y ella terminan juntos). –Cuando Mori me contó todo lo que iban a hacer… le dije al entrenador y supongo que el les dijo a los demás

* * *

Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca  
y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré  
mientras se va y no habrá respuesta

* * *

-Todos son unos metiches… -Kyosuke se cruzo de brazos ofendido. -¿Qué no tienen una vida? 

-Si… pero es mas divertido meterse en las de los demás. –Esaka hizo el comentario muy quitado de la pena. Todos le dieron la razón.

* * *

Y, si esa que se aleja...  
la que estoy perdiendo...  
y¿si esa era?, y¿si fuera ella?

* * *

-Toma, hijo. –El Sr. Kanou se acerco hasta la pareja y le extendió una cajita negra. –Era de tu madre, Keisuke lo compro con el dinero de sus primeras pagas en el club. 

Abrió la caja con cuidado con si con cualquier moviendo brusco fuera a romperse. El pequeño anillo era de oro amarillo. La sortija consistía en varios aros, todos unidos; entrelazados. Una piedra blanca iba en el centro. Lo saco y lo miro más detenidamente. En el interior tenia una inscripción. _Nuestro amor siempre sea así de sólido. _Sonrió.

-Gracias… -Se pus frente a la joven. –Se que ya lo hice allá arriba, pero creo que no fue la manera correcta. –Se arrodillo de nueva cuenta y tomo su mano izquierda. -¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si.

Le terminó de colocar el anillo y se paro para darle un beso. Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

* * *

Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea  
mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar

Que hay quien no tiene corazón  
y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema

* * *

-¡Enhorabuena! –Sako se acerco a felicitar a la pareja. 

-No puedo creer que el cabeza de naranja se casara antes que cualquiera de nosotros. –Kamata hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para hacerlo Sargento Barbilla. –Kyosuke apachurro en su abrazo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tener que soportar a este arrogante. -Sakai se acerco a ellos con teléfono celular en mano. –Rodrigo esta al teléfono –Le extendió el aparato al pelinaranja

-¿Diga?

-_Si Sakai no me marca y me dice la noticia no lo hubiera creído…_

-El único que faltas eres tú.

_-Tal vez pase el año nuevo en Japón; nos podríamos ver. Tengo que darle mis condolencias a Tsujiwaki_

-¿Quién te haz creído? –Todos rieron de ver al pelinaranja pelear de esa manera.

-¡Esperamos verte pronto Rodrigo! –Le grito Ichikawa. –Quiero demostrarte que ahora soy muy buen hacedor de jugadas

_-Espero ver eso. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mi mama me esta mirando por que aun no entro a cenar. Yo me comunico con Sakai para decirles cuando voy._

-Esta bien.

_-Felicidades y cuídense._

-Felices fiestas, igualmente. –Colgó y miro que Mikki esta siendo rodeada por las mujeres que estaban ahí. -Es muy linda…

* * *

Y¿si fuera ella?...

... a veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón

* * *

Todos estaban haciendo la sobremesa. Había sido una cena muy apetitosa. Miro desde su lugar; a todos los que estaban en esa mesa. Era toda la gente que quería; bueno a excepción de Yuuya; ne... también le caía bien. 

-Bueno tenemos una noticia que dar. –Seisuke se paro seguido de Kaori. -Papa, mama...

-¡Van a ser abuelos! –Kaori les grito.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Los dos se levantaron a felicitar a los próximos padres.

-¿No vas a levantarte a felicitarlos? Es tu hermano… Sabia que seguías siendo el mismo –Kyosuke la cayo con un beso.

* * *

¿Era¿Quién me dice si era ella?  
Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar  
y la miro... y¿si fuera ella?

* * *

-Me lo dijeron en cuanto los vi en el aeropuerto. –Le sonrió. -¿Sabes? Podría hacer esto las veces que sea necesario que guardes silencio 

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso Kanou –Inflo las mejillas y se paro para ir con los otros.

-No, ahora solo falta que Kyosuke no se quiera quedar atrás de su hermano y embarace a Tsujiwaki

Esaka miraba todo con atención; pero al hacer su comentario cerró los ojos. Los demás estaban riéndose; por que el papa de Mikki y el pelinaranja con aquellas palabras escupieron cada uno la bebida que tenían en la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa, Esaka¡Eres un estupido!

El numero 9 se abalanzo contra el pelón. Pero este se echo a correr. Cuando al fin lo logro alcanzar, le empezó a dar golpes en la cabeza mientras el otro se resistía. Cuando cruzo la miraba con su prometida todo en el cambio… y mas cuando le sonrió, poniéndose la mano con el anillo e n la cara.

* * *

¿Si fuera ella?

* * *

Ella lo hacia ser un hombre diferente. Alguien que nunca soñó que podría ser. Siempre sospechó que Mikki era especial; si no, por que nunca se sentía incomodo con ella…

* * *

Y¿si fuera ella?

* * *

_Si, siempre fue ella. Ella es a la que siempre ame…_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**La cancion es¿Y si fuera ella? de Alejandro Sanz.**

**Dejenme mensajitos... me haran muy feliz!!**

**Esperan mis demas fics, de aqui al 31 de dic. Que por cierto seran de: PoT, CCS, Escaflowne, Digimon y Sailor Moon. Con parejas: SakunoxRyoma, SakuraxShaoran, HitomixVan, YamatoxSora y SerenaxSeiya.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
